Naruto Who?
by midnight-sunshine27
Summary: One lonely night Hinata runs into the lazy ninja Shikamaru and then one thing leads to another. ShikaHina, NejiTen, ShinoIno, NaruSaku, and KibaTema
1. Chapter 1: Love is Lavender

**Chapter 1:**

**Love is Lavender  
**

Hinata walked through the village bored and lonely. Everybody seemed to have someone else, while Hinata was alone and unloved.

Since Sasuke had gone missing Sakura and Naruto had been getting really close which hurt Hinata dearly. Then Neji had Ten-Ten, Shino had Ino and Kiba with Temari. All her close friends had someone special.

As Hinata continued to walk she was looking down and she ran into someone.She looked up and to her surprise she see Shikamaru standing in front of her.

"S-S-S-hikamaru! I'm s-s-s-orry about that."

He looked down at the little Hyuuga and thought 'wow the years may have passed but she hasn't changed much. Still studdering like she always did.' Then he responded,

"Don't worry about it. No harm done.What are you up to, wondering the village alone on a Friday night?"

"N-N-N-othing just n-n-n-eed to get away from my father. W-W-W-hat about you?"

"Same here, Would you like to hang out together since we both have nothing to do?"

"R-R-R-eally!?" Hinata looked up at Shikamaru blushing slightly pink.

"Well you want to or not otherwise this was worthless."

"O-O-O-kay." Hinata smiled.

"Come with me I know a place we can go."

Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets and walked over to an open field on the edge of the village. Hinata followed close behind. He stopped and Hinata bumped into him and falling over. He looked behind him and saw the Hyuuga on the ground. He smiled to himself and sat down next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Y-Y-eah, I'm fine."

As they sat underneath the stars and talked Shikamaru moved a little closer to her and rested his hand on her soft porcelain hand that lay in the grass between them. He looked over at her and saw her face go completely red. He sat and wondered if he had gone too far. He just couldn't wait any longer. He had finally gotten her to himself. For once she wasn't being Naruto's little shadow. He had liked her for so long, but she was after Naruto all the time. He didn't even ever notice her. He was after Sakura and now to everyone's beliefs he had her. He just hoped that she would forget Naruto and notice that he liked her. Then he noticed as he sat there and rambled on Hinata had removed her hand and sat there poking her two index fingers together like she always did when she was nervous or embarrassed .

"Hina?"

The Hyuuga looked up with her lavender eyes on Shikamaru and a tint of pink in her face.

"Y-Y-Y-es Shikamaru?"

"I think its just really pointless that you keep trying to go after Naruto. I don't mean to sound rude or out of place when I say that."

Hinata looked surprised at just how straight forward the lazy Nara was acting.

"Umm Umm... I-I-I guess. But nobody else likes m-m-e. Why w-w-w-ould they, I'm a freak."

"Hina! Don't say that. Your not a freak. Your a beautiful person, What am I nobody?"

They both sat there shocked that he was acting so unlike himself. Hinata stared at him for a minute before she understood what he was implying. She blushed scarlet and stared at the surprised Nara.

"N-N-N-o! I didn't mean it like that S-S-S-hikamaru."

He lightly blushed and said.

"Well I do like you. I have for a while now."

How could she be so stupid to not see that he had liked her. Now that she thought about it all the signs were there. He was always around when she was hurt or upset. Always the first one to help her. Well besides Neji and her best friend Ino. How could she be so blind!?

She looked up at him and did the unexpected, she kissed the surprised and blushing Nara on the cheek.

He sat there in shock and felt the heat rise up in his face. He looked down at Hinata and gently kissed her perfect looking lips. With out hesitation Hinata welcomed the kiss and kissed him back.

When they pulled apart a few minutes later. Then Shikamaru's jaw dropped at the faces he saw behind Hinata. All confused Hinata asked,

"W-W-W-hats wrong S-S-S-hikamaru?"

She turned around to see a very angry Neji and a very surprised Ten-Ten.

"N-N-N-eji I-I-I..." she was cut off and then pulled way from Shikamaru by the arm.

"Hinata don't even start."

Shikamaru stood up a little frustrated at the moment.

"Neji! Just because you hate me doesn't mean you have the right to pull her away from me."

Neji getting angrier goes to walk closer to Shikamaru but then Hinata jumps in between the two and bravely says,

"Neji. Stop this. I love him!"

Shikamaru blurts out,

"Y-Y-ou do!?"

Blushing Hinata turns around looking at Shikamaru.

"Yes. I do."

He lightly smiles and then the moment is ended by a cough from Neji.

Ten-Ten steps in.

"Neji, You shouldn't do this. Just earlier you were talking about how she should get over Naruto. Well she has. Just because you don't exactly love the new guy she loves doesn't mean that you have the right to step out and rip it away from her"

"But Ten-Ten..."

"Don't even start. Okay We all know Shikamaru is a nice guy and he will take care of Hinata that way you wont have to worry about her all the time."

Knowing he could never win this battle he looked at Hinata who at this point had her arms wrapped around Shikamaru's waist and him with his hand on her shoulder.

"Fine. But I swear Shikamaru one little mess up and you will regret ever hurting her!"

Shikamaru nodded understanding what Neji was sticking up for.

"Well then... See you back home Hinata."

"Okay."

Shikamaru and Hinata watched as Ten-Ten and Neji walked away hand in hand.

"Good thing nothing happened there" Shikamaru said breaking the silence.

Hinata looked up at him and said,

"Yeah, very good thing"

"Now where were we... oh yeah."

Shikamaru pulled Hinata closer and slowly kissed her. When they parted Shikamaru smiled down at Hinata.

"So I probably should get you home... right?"

"Y-Y-Y-eah..."

Shika took Hina's hand in his and they slowly walked to Hinata and Neji's home.

They walked up to the front door and Shikamaru looked down at her and lightly kissed her lips and hugged her.

"So... I will see you tomorrow? I'll come by here and we can go out and do something."

"Yeah, s-s-s-ure. I would love that" she blushed.

He smiled at her and then started to walk away. He put his hands in his pockets and sighed with relief. Tonight was the hardest he ever worked outside of his training. But he had a feeling he would be working hard like that now that he had a reason too. His reason was named Hyuuga Hinata.

--  
**To Be continued. This is just as far as I have gotten. **


	2. Chapter 2: Day of Love

**Chapter 2:**

**From Day of Love to Day of Hurt**

**Shikamaru's POV:**

I woke up and felt so amazing. I couldn't believe what happened the night before.

_"Neji. Stop this. I love him!"_

Hearing my sweet little Hinata say that made me feel like nothing bad could happen.

I got out of bed and jumped into the shower. As I washed up I thought about how lucky I was that Neji didn't kill me.

Neji was Hinata's body guard and he sure lived up to it. He barely ever let anybody get close to her that way they would never be able to hurt her. But for some reason Neji had trusted me. Not that I don't want him too just that Neji isn't too fond of me as it is. I pushed the thought out of my mind and got out of the shower and got ready to go get Hinata.

As I walked up to the front door I could hear my heart racing. But I just told myself,

'Come on man. Nothing to be afraid of... Just Nej... No Don't think about that...'

The front door opens and its Neji.

"Hey Neji."

He just stared at me and let me in the house.

"Wait here Hinata will be down shortly."

"Okay thank you Neji"

He then walked away dissapearing.

**Hinata's POV:**

I woke up this morning the happiest I had been in a while.

I planed out a outfit and then took a shower. I got out of the shower my hair dripping water down my back. I then blow dried it and brushed it out. As I started to change I heard a knock on the door and then heard Shikamaru's voice.

Oh shit I had to hurry up.

I ran over to the outfit I planed and put it on. I looked in the mirror and made a face. I couldn't wear that. So I desided to put on the strapless sundress I have that was blue with lavender lace that matched my eyes perfectly.

I did a once over in the mirror and then ran out the door. I looked down the stairs saw Shikamaru standing there talking to my little sister Hanabi. I wondered what she was saying to him. I pushed the thought away and then slowly walked down the stair as my Sandels smaked against the stairs Shikamaru looked up and was blown away. I could tell by the look on his face.

**3rd Person POV:**

Hinata walked down the rest of the stairs and walked over to Shikamaru blushing.

"Wow... Hinata you look amazing."

"T-T-T-hank you Shikamaru"

"Your very welcome" he said as he lightly kissed her cheek.

Then he patted Hanabi on the head lightly and took Hinata by the hand and they both said good-bye to Neji and Hanabi.

Hand in hand they walked around the village and then ran into Kiba and Temari.

"Hey man!" Kiba yelled out when he saw Shikamaru.

"Oh hey Kiba."

They walked up to each other.

"What are yo..." Kiba trailed off when he noticed Hinata with him and holding his hand.

Hinata very quietly said Hi to both Temari and Kiba.

"Shikamaru can I talk to you privitely?"

"Ugh.. fine" lets go of Hinata's hand "I'll be right back Hina" and kisses her cheek.

Kiba and Shikamaru leave Temari and Hinata alone and walk off by themselves.

"Does Neji know about you guys?"

"Yes... He actually caught us making out last night."

"Oh you gotta be kidding me. I'm surprised Neji let you walk off in once piece"

"Yeah so was I but Ten-Ten convinced him to let Hinata see me."

"That Ten-Ten I swear she has changed Neji so much."

"I guess. Well I'm going to go back to Hinata so we can continue our date"

"Yeah"

They both walk back over to the girls.

"Well nice talking to you Shikamaru and nice to see you Hinata"

"Yeah, See you at Training tomorrow Kiba" Hinata chimed in.

"Bye Kiba"

They split up from Kiba and Temari. They continued to walk on and everyone seemed to stare at them as they walked by hand in hand. It was a very awkward sight for most of the village. They all knew Neji had been really protective ever since Hinata and Hanabi's dad died about a year ago. On there way to the park in the middle of the village they passed by Sakura and Naruto. The couple just watched as they saw Shikamaru and Hinata walk past them.

Then when Hinata's best friend came running up to her and Shikamaru, Hinata knew something was wrong.

Hinata let go of Shikamaru's hand and greeted Ino with a hug.

"Ino! Whats wrong! Did something happen!?"

"Oh my god. I'm so happy I found you and... Shikamaru?" Ino looked confused.

"Hey Ino. Whats up?"

"Um Um" Ino went and whispered in Hinata's ear "are you dating Shika!?"

Hinata blushed a little pink,  
"Why yes I am."

"Thats great Hina!"

Shikamaru cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Can we get back to why you were running around looking for Hinata."

"Oh yeah silly me. Well something happened to Hanabi! Neji sent Ten-Ten and I looking for you. Your not very easy to find."

Hinata screamed out

"WHAT! WHAT HAPPEND TO HER!?"

"She got badly hurt during her Chunin Exams today."

Hinata faints and Shikamaru catches her before she hits the ground. Shikamaru picks her up bridely style and says to Ino.

"Lets get over to the hospital and bring Hina to Neji and see whats wrong with Hanabi."

"Okay sounds good."

They head to the hospital. Shikamaru and Ino walk into Hanabi's room where Neji was sitting next to her with Ten-Ten by his side. Neji stands up when they enter the room and see a knocked out Hinata in Shikamaru's arms.

"What happened to Hinata!?" Neji quietly screamed.

Ino stepped up and said,

"When I told her what happened to Hanabi she fainted and Shikamaru carried her here."

"Ok" Neji said with gritted teeth.

Shikamaru handed Hinata over to Neji who sat her down in the chair by Hanabi's bed. Hinata woke a few minutes later.Hinata looked around and Shikamaru and Neji both ran to her side.

"Hina your okay right!? I don't need both you and Hanabi in the hospital"

"No I'm fine Neji. What happend to Hanabi!?"

"Today during her Chunin Exams she was put up against Hoshiyama Raiyuki. It got a little outta hand and Hanabi ended up in a coma."

--

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: Night Unspoken

**Chapter 3:  
Night Unspoken**

Hinata sat there shocked. She had always thought that Hanabi was a little stronger then she has been when she was Hanabi's age. Hinata herself had gone through a rough Chunin Exams... Battling Neji was tough and she had gotten badly hurt but she never wanted something like this to happen to Hanabi.

Neji, Ten-Ten and Shikamaru stood in scilence around Hinata waiting for her to say something.

Finally Hinata looked away from Hanabi and over to the group standing around her and said,

"Will she be okay?"

"Well Tsunade said that she should be fine" Neji responded.

"Should be is not good enough! I should have been there for her. I should have help..." Hinata started to sob.

Shikamaru kneeled down next to Hinata and tried to calm her down. Then he said,

"Hina, This was not your fault. Hanabi is and strong. She will pull through this. You, Neji and your father have made her strong. Don't worry about this, I know its hard not to but she will make it through... You were in worse conditions then this after your Chunin Exam battle with Neji and you are fine... in fact I think your injuries are what made you stronger. If Hanabi is anything like you she will make it through this and come out stronger."

Hinata looked at Shikamaru through the tears. She knew that Hanabi was strong. But she didn't want Hanabi to ever go through something like this. But what could she do besides just pray that her little sister was going to pull through this.

"I-I-I-I guess your right S-S-S-hikamaru." She studdered.

Neji pulled Hinata on her feet and gave her a hug. He then whispered in her ear,

"Hanabi will make it through this. I'm going to have her taken home and have doctors watch her there."

"Really Neji!?"

"Yes, Hina. But for tonight..." he gritted his teeth knowing he was going to regret saying it but he did anyways. "I want you to stay with Shikamaru. I want you to not worry about Hanabi. I will make sure she is taken care of."

Hinata pulled away and looked at Neji in shock. That didn't sound like him. He hated Hinata being around other guys. She knew he didn't want her hurt again like she was by Naruto. She just stood there and looked at Neji.

"N-N-N-eji? Are you kidding around. I would love to stay with Shika but I need to be there for Hanabi"

"No Hina" Neji grabed the sides of her arms and looked in her eyes. " I want you to have a fear free night. You need to sleep. I want you to stay with Shikamaru. This is probley going to be a once in a life chance. Now take it before I change my mind!"

Neji let go and then stepped away taking a seat. Shikamaru took Hinata's hand and then whispered in her ear,

"Hina, Neji is right. You should stay with me tonight. It's not health for you to be locked up in the room besides Hanabi. You need to get out and just hope for the best"

Hinata looked up at her love and nodded. She knew they we all right. So Hinata lightly kissed Hanabi's forehead and then said good-bye to Neji and Ten-Ten.

As Hinata and Shikamaru walked out of the hospital she realized that Ino had disapperaed.

"Where did Ino go?"

"She slipped out. She didn't feel right being here for all of this."

"Oh okay..."

They walked back to Shikamaru's apartment. Hinata could tell he was like Neji in a way. The apartment was clean but not much in it. Just like Neji's room. Shikamaru walked her over to the couch and sat her down. He then walked over to the kitchen. Hinata just sat there and looked around trying to take everything in. Then she smelled something amazing. She didn't know what it was but it made her get up and walk into the kitchen and look at Shikamaru cooking. She never thought of Shikamaru as the cooking type. But I guess you should never judge a book by its cover.

"I didn't know you could cook Shika."

"Yeah, Well my mother loved to cook and I guess I just picked it up from her... God knows I'm not like my father."

"I've never seen your mother... Why is that?"

"She died shortly after I passed my Chunin Exams."

"Oh! I'm so sorry for bringing that up"

"Its okay. I don't mind"

Shikamaru looked over at Hinata and smiled. He had not felt so happy ever since losing his mother. He knew that Hinata was the one he needed. He felt no need in looking for someone else. He didn't care if it had only been 2 days. He loved her, it's an awkward thing to say after only 2 days but that was how he felt. He was going to tell that to Hinata yet tho. It was to early he didn't want to mess anything up between the two of them.

Hinata then stood on her toes and lightly kissed Shikamaru's cheek and blushed as she went back flat foot. Shikamaru then turned off the stove and let it sit to cool down then took Hinata by the hand and sat down on the couch and sat her right next to him. Just sitting there holding her close. He wanted to tell her he loved her but he just couldn't bring himself to telling her.

Hinata sat there and nuzzled her head in Shikamaru's chest. They sat there for a little while and then Shikamaru slowly rised on his feet and disappeard around the corner. Hinata sat there confused and wondering what was on his mind. Then Shikamaru walked into the living room with rice and chicken for the couple to fest on. They sat there and ate in pretty much scilence. Hinata keep on glancing up at Shikamaru. It was awkward for her to be in another guys house. She had never slept over a guys house before. Because Neji's parents died when he was a little kid. When they had finished eating Shikamaru took both there plates and put them in the sink then walked back over to Hinata and pulled her close again.

They sat there in the living room just snuggling on the couch when there was a knock on the door. But before Shikamaru could even move his father walked in the room and saw his son curled up on the couch with Hinata Hyuuga.

"What is this!?" He father said.

Shikamaru jumped up " Oh father this is Hinata..."

"I know who she is what is she doing with you?"

"Well we are sorta dating."

"Well thats very nice but what are you two doing alone in your apartment?"

"Father I'm 22. I make my own rules. Plus Neji is the one who told me to bring her here with me."

"Oh I see, Because of the youngest Hyuuga right?"

"Yes, But how did you know?"

"I was there when it happened. I was talking with Kakashi when it happened."

Hinata whimpered in the background from just hearing them talk about her little sister. Shikamaru turned around and bent down to Hinata's level.

"Hina, are you okay hun?"

She gave a slow nod. Then Shikarmaru pulled her into a hug. Shikamaru's father slowly stepped out while the couple was hugging. When Shikamaru pulled away he noticed his dad had left and he looked at the time. It was 10:00pm, he then looked back at Hinata and asked her,

"Hina would you like to go to bed? Its getting late."

"Umm... S-S-S-ure. That sounds relaxing."

Shikamaru took her by the hand and walked slowly into his room. Hinata looked around it was mostly like the rest of the house clean with barely anything in it. Hinata saw over in the corner of the room was a bed just big enough to fit two people in it.

"Hina, If you want to sleep alone I'll sleep on the couch and you can have the bed."

"No, I don't mind sharing. A-A-A-fter all it is your bed and you apartment."

"Okay, if you say so."

Shikamaru showed her the bathroom and let her borrow a shirt that would be big on her. That way she would have something to sleep in. He let her do the stuff she needed before going to bed. Then when she stepped out in his shirt he loved the thought of her being his girlfriend. He went in and used the bathroom and when he came out he saw Hinata sitting on his bed. Texting on her phone. She looked hearing him walk in and dropped her phone blushing. He looked at the screen before Hinata could pick it up again and it was a text from Ino. The text said:

_"Omg you're kidding right! You're staying at Shikamaru's apartment tonight!? Does Neji know!?"_

Hinata had started to text back and it said:

_"No I'm not kidding Ino. I really am. It was Neji's"_

Was all she had gotten to type before Shikamaru has walked in. She clumsly picked up the phone and put it in her purse. Still staring at Shikamaru, he had such a nice body. He walked out of the bathroom in only his boxers. You could see his abs. Hinata just wanted to reach out and touch them. His perfectly shaped body.

"Umm.. Who was that Hina?"

"O-O-O-h Just Ino. Thats all, she wanted to see if I was doing any better."

"Mhmmm"

Hinata put her purse down to the side after qucikly finishing her text to Ino. She then moved to the inside of the bed and made room for Shikamaru. He laied down besides Hinata and pulled her close to him that way ther bodies were up against each other. They cuddled for about half an hour when Shikamaru knew Hinata was out cold, he looked in her purse and found her phone. He flipped it open and went to her text messages. He found the last one to Ino and one more from her. Hinata had said:

_"No I'm not kidding Ino. I really am. It was Neji's Idea too. Also between just you and I, I love Shikamaru. But I think its too early to tell him that."_

Ino's reply to that was:

_"Omg it was Neji's Idea! Thats really sweet Hina. But don't you think you should still tell Shika too early or not?"_

A big smile formed across Shikamaru's face. Then put the phone away and put the purse back where it was. He was happy Hinata felt the same way. And with that in thought he turned back over to her and fell asleep holding her close and playing with her hair.

**--**

**Well that was a different ending then even what I thought haha. But still a sweet one at that.**

**I will start writing Chapter 4 a.s.a.p.**


	4. Chapter 4: Mrs Nara

**Chapter 4:**

**Mrs. Nara**

**--One year later.--**

Hinata woke up to an empty bed. But she knew just where to find the one she loved. She got out of bed and walked up to the roof to fine Shikamaru sitting looking at the sun rising. The first time Shikamaru had done this was the first time Hinata slept over. When she woke up the next morning she was freaking out until Shikamaru walked back in the room, smiling at Hinata and picked her up and brought her up to the roof to see the sun.

She slowly walked up to Shikamaru and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hi my luv." Shikamaru said not looking away from the sun.

"Hi Shika, wake up early?"

"Yeah, you know me. Can't seem to sleep in late and miss the sun rising."

"I know Shika." Hinata lightly kisses Shikamaru's cheek.

They then leave the roof and Hinata goes and takes a quick shower while Shikamaru made breakfast. While in the shower Hinata thought about just how long her and Shika had been together. She couldn't believe it, a year today.

She wanted to do something special for Shika but couldn't find anything to do.

She stepped out of the shower dried off her hair and body and put on black pants with a blue tank top. She walks out and sees Shikamaru with something in his hand.

"Shika what is that?" she asked trying to see what it was. As he hid it behind him.

"Oh umm nothing my luv." Shika smiled slightly

"okay I know your up to something Shika. So just tell me before I find out on my own."

"Oh you wont have to worry Hinata. You will find out soon enough.," Shikamaru gave an evil grin.

Hinata wasn't feeling to good about this surprise. She hated surprises. Hinata wanted to use her Byakugan so badly, but she knew that would be cheating and that wasn't fair to Shikamaru either. So she ate her breakfast and waited like any other person would.

At the end of breakfast Shikamaru disappeared and disappointed Hinata walked away from the table put her plate in the sink and went to her and Shika's room. There she found lavender petels leading to the closet. She opened the doors to find Shika standing there with lavenders all around him. The smell was amazing, she would have just stood there all day smelling the sweet scent but Shika cleared his throat to get her attention. Hinata blushed lightly and looked at Shikamaru.

"Wow... Shika..." She was cut off

"Hinata, today is our 1 year. Its a very speical time, and I have something very important to say."

"Of course Shika. What is it?"

Shikamaru got down on one knee and looked up at Hinata and pulled out a sliver ring with a decent size purple stone in it. Hinata just looked down at him eyes wide and jaw dropped. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"Hinata Hyuuga will you marry me?"

"U-uh... I-I-I... Y-y-es Shika... I w-w-w-ould love to" She studdered while blushing a deep red.

Shikamaru rose to his feet slid the ring on her finger and picked her up in his arms, hugged and kissed her deeply. He felt like the happiest man alive. He had the beautiful Hinata Hyuuga and now she was about you be his wife. He couldn't believe it. Now all they had to do was tell Neji. Which may seem easy but its far from it. Neji was a hard man to please. Ever since Hanabi's accident Neji has been more protective of the two Hyuuga sisters. It was his job to keep them both safe. Thats what Hinata's dad would have wanted from Neji. The three of them were the last of their clan. The last 3 remaining Hyuugas... well 2 Hyuugas and 1 Hyuga but still they were all related.

Hinata was over flowing with emotions at the moment. She was so happy, because soon enough she would be the new Mrs. Nara. She had no doubts... well except for one. What would Neji have to say about this?! He has nothing against Shikamaru anymore but he was even more protective then ever. It must have sucked Hanabi having to live with him. She knew just how Hanabi probley felt. But at least Hanabi didn't have there father to make it even worse. Don't get her wrong Hinata loved her father but sometime he was a little too mean. He never really thought Hinata had what it takes to be the leader of the clan. But now there is no clan for her to lead. Plus her father was most likely right, she never really wanted to be the leader. That just wasn't her style, so she became a ninja. An okay one at that. Shikamaru on the other hand was an amazing Ninja. He was smart strong and fast. Just what makes most ninjas great.

**--Two Days Later--**

Hinata had texted Hanabi and this is what she said:

_"Hey, Hanabi! Are you and Neji going to be home today at around 3pm?" _

_"Hey Sis! Yeah, Why do you ask?" _Hanabi texted back.

_"Well Shika and I desided to come and visit today. Is that okay?"_

_"Yeah, totally sis. Its still your house too you can come home whenever you would like."_

Shikamaru and Hinata arrived at the Hyuuga & Hyuga house. Hinata opened the door and calmly said:

"I'm home!"

Hanabi at great speed ran down the stairs and hugged her much missed sister. Neji walked over to them from his study, shook Shikamaru's hand and gave his cousin a quick hug. They all walked into the living room. Hinata could tell that Neji knew something was up. It was very hard to hide things from Neji, Hinata found that out quickly as a child growing up with him.

"S-s-s-so Neji, Hanabi. We have something to show you."

"What is is sis?" Hanabi asked all excited.

Neji looked at them confused. Then Shikamaru took Hinata hand and showed them the ring that was sitting apon her finger.

Hanabi jumped up off the couch, screamed and hugged her sister. While Neji just sat there shocked.

"Hinata. You have to let me be your maid of honor!"

"Well of course silly." Hinata said teasingly. Then looked at Neji and hesited. "Um... Neji... I would mean the world to me if you would walk me down the isle."

He then stood up, smiled... if you could call it that and shook Shikamaru's hand again and excused himself to his Study. When he was alone in his study all he could think was what would his uncle say of this marriage? Would he approve? Would he even care? All these questions had no answers. But he knew that Shikamaru would take care of Hinata. That would also mean he would have more time to look after Hanabi. Hanabi was nothing like her sister. She was out going, and determined. If she saw something she wanted she did not give in easily. Like when Itachi desided to come back home, Hanabi and Itachi fell in love. Of course Neji did NOT approve of this at all. But Hinata had been happy for her and Itachi.

So it was set. Shikamaru and Hinata were to be married. Now all they had to do was tell Shikamaru's dad and all there friends and set a date. The couple was soo happy. What could possible go wrong now?

**--**

**Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with school. I'll try and get Chapter 5 written and up as soon as I can.**


End file.
